


love on top

by flowerwindyou



Series: femct 💘 [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!NCT, PWP, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, oh lordy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Mark and Hyuck get an evening alone, and Hyuck introduces Mark to some new things.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: femct 💘 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469519
Comments: 21
Kudos: 333





	love on top

**Author's Note:**

> well well well.. here we are again! i couldn't resist writing more fem markhyuck and as much as i love bottom mark i wanted to write her lil top awakening so :)  
> also this doesnt affect the story at all but if yall were wondering, i imagine mark in this as having a blond pixie cut/crop and hyuck with brown hair a lil past her shoulders!

Every summer, Hyuck and her parents usually spend a few weeks in their cabin up in the mountains. It’s always the worst part of Mark’s summer, because life without Hyuck just isn’t as bright, but this summer Hyuck tells Mark that she decided against going.

“I told my parents they should still go, though,” Hyuck’s voice comes through the speakerphone.

“Oh, really?” Mark says, as she paints her short nails blue. She doesn’t want to make any assumptions, but part of her kinda hopes that she's the reason that Hyuck didn’t go.

“Yeah, they’re gonna be gone a couple weeks at least. I was thinking” — and here her voice drops ever so slightly into something sultrier — “that you could spend the night sometime.” _Oh_ — so it seems that Mark is the reason after all.

Mark bites her lip. “What should I tell my mom?”

“Uh, that you’re sleeping over at my house like you’ve done a million times?” Hyuck points out.

“Right, right,” Mark says. “Guilty subconscious.”

“Oh, why? You think we’re gonna be doing something we shouldn’t?” Hyuck teases.

“I sure hope so,” Mark says, and even though Hyuck isn’t really there it still makes her blush. She’s still not as bold as it Hyuck when it comes to sex, but she thinks she’s getting a little braver. It certainly seems to delight Hyuck when she tries to be sexy, and sure enough her girlfriend giggles.

“Whatever my baby wants, she gets,” Hyuck says, and the pet name makes Mark shiver a little. She loves when Hyuck calls her that, especially when she whispers it into Mark’s ear…

“Next Tuesday?” Mark asks, a little high-pitched.

“Eager?” Hyuck teases, then laughs. “Tuesday it is. See you then, baby.”

“See you then,” Mark says, excitement filling her up. Suddenly, the week ahead seems a mile long. 

When the day finally rolls round, all the excitement suddenly turns into nervousness. Mark knows it’s silly, that it’s just the same old Hyuck, but the thought of being completely alone all night with her … it gives Mark very pleasant shivers. So she quickly packs her overnight bag, bids goodbye to her mom, and walks the short distance to Hyuck’s house. 

“Welcome,” Hyuck grins when she opens the door, dressed in just a tank top and shorts. 

“Thanks for having me,” Mark says a little awkwardly, trying not to stare at Hyuck’s chest as she puts down her bag. 

“Excited for our sleepover?” Hyuck asks, but before Mark can respond she pulls her into a kiss, easy and gentle. The kiss quickly deepens as Mark places her hands on Hyuck’s hips and draws her closer, chasing the warmth that seems to radiate off of her. 

Eventually Hyuck pulls away but keeps their faces close, close enough for Mark to feel her breath when she talks. “I was thinking we could make some popcorn, watch a movie,” Hyuck murmurs, tracing Mark’s jaw with her finger, “but … I wanna fuck first.”

“Oh,” Mark stutters, momentarily speechless. “I— uh, I want that too, yeah. A lot.”

“Okay,” Hyuck says with one of her brilliant smiles, and then grabs Mark’s hand and leads her to her room. Mark’s been alone with Hyuck plenty of times before, but it’s different this time. Knowing they have the whole night together, being able to wake up beside each other and make breakfast together… it makes Mark feel like there’s butterflies in her stomach.

All traces of sweet, pure thoughts are erased from her head when Hyuck all but drags Mark down on the bed on top of her, continuing their kiss with ease. It’s hot and messy, Hyuck sucking on Mark’s tongue and tugging the short hairs at the nape of her neck, and Mark gives as good as she gets. She can’t help being eager when Hyuck makes her feel this way, hot all over and like she  _ needs  _ to be touched.

Mark’s hands make their way to Hyuck’s tits as they usually do, squeezing and rubbing them to feel her nipples harden through the thin tank top. It makes Hyuck moan into her mouth, arching her chest into Mark’s palms. Mark can’t resist tugging the top down so that Hyuck’s tits spill out of it and she can take a dusky nipple into her mouth, relishing Hyuck’s little sounds. She’s so responsive, whimpering when Mark’s teeth graze her sensitive bud and twisting her fingers in Mark’s hair. 

Once Mark’s had her fill of mouthing at both Hyuck’s breasts, she goes back to kissing her, even more wantonly than before. Hyuck’s hands move down to grab Mark’s ass and pull their bodies flush together, both of them moaning when their clothed crotches rub against each other.

“Fuck, Mark,” Hyuck sighs when Mark moves down her slender neck, biting and marking the tan skin while they continue to roll their hips together. “You’re so hot, baby. I want you to fuck me so bad,  _ ah… _ ”

Her wording makes Mark shiver, biting down harder. She’s quickly found that fingering Hyuck is one of her favorite things; while Mark likes penetration, Hyuck  _ loves  _ it, and Mark more than loves watching Hyuck fall apart while she fucks her rough and fast. 

“Yeah?” she asks, voice husky. “You want my fingers?”

“Mmm… no,” Hyuck murmurs, and Mark pulls back to look at her in confusion.

“No?” she repeats.

“Not like that, babe, just… hold on a minute,” Hyuck says, squirming out from beneath Mark. She bends over the edge of the bed (giving Mark a perfect look at her ass) and comes back up with a cardboard box retrieved from underneath it. 

“What’s in there?” Mark asks curiously, the lid blocking her sight when Hyuck opens the box.

“Sex toys,” Hyuck says matter of factly, and before Mark even has time to process that, she pulls out what Mark can only assume is the famed ‘strap-on’ she’s read about in her lesbian 101 googling sessions. The harness and the dildo are both a smooth, glossy black, and Mark can’t help but stare at how thick and long and  _ veiny  _ it is.

“It’s clean, don’t worry,” Hyuck says, putting the box back under the bed.

“That’s not what I was worried about,” Mark squeaks. “That’s gonna fit inside you?!”

“It has before and it will again,” Hyuck assures here with a small grin. “If you want it to, of course.”

“Yes! Yes, yeah, of course,” Mark says hurriedly, making Hyuck smile.

“Love the enthusiasm, babe, but you’re gonna have to stretch me a little first,” Hyuck says, laying back down and making grabby hands at Mark.

“So you  _ do  _ want my fingers,” Mark says playfully, crawling back on top of Hyuck and sliding their lips together.

“Please,” Hyuck sighs into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Mark’s neck.

Mark kisses her for a bit longer to make sure she’s nice and worked up before she slides a hand down Hyuck’s shorts. She smirks at the way Hyuck’s breath hitches when Mark rubs over her clit through the panties, feeling the fabric dampen the harder she rubs.

“Mark, don’t tease,” Hyuck whines, pinching her ear reproachingly. 

“Alright, alright,” Mark soothes, finally slipping her fingers past Hyuck’s panties to part her wet folds, trailing over her clit. Mark starts with one finger, pushing it all the way inside Hyuck and thrusting shallowly, reveling in the way she can feel Hyuck get tight around the intrusion. Even though she  _ wants  _ to tease, it’s not long before she adds a second finger so she can hear Hyuck’s soft, steady moans that match the rhythm of Mark’s fingers fucking and scissoring her open. She could easily get addicted to this feeling of making Hyuck come undone for her, and honestly, she thinks she already is.

“More?” Mark questions, brushing Hyuck’s rim with the tip of a third finger, but Hyuck shakes her head.

“Want you to fuck me now,” she says, reaching out blindly till her hand lands on the strap-on and then handing it to Mark.

“Love the enthusiasm,” Mark teases, echoing Hyuck's words from before as she gets off the bed and begins to strip down. Hyuck just sticks her tongue out, pushing down her own shorts and panties and lying back down. Her eyes never leave Mark as she puts on the strap, lazily playing with her clit and watching Mark tighten the harness with hungry eyes.

“Okay,” Mark says when it’s finally on, putting her hands on her hips and trying to get used to the feeling of having a fake dick. She thinks she likes it, though; the way Hyuck’s looking at her like she wants to eat her reminds her that she’s gonna be fucking Hyuck with it very soon. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Just come here,” Hyuck says, beckoning her with a finger. Mark settles between Hyuck’s legs on the bed, spreading them just enough to make her swollen pussy lips part. Hyuck’s whole body shivers when Mark grabs the dick by the base and rubs the head up and down Hyuck’s slit, getting used to the feel and movement of it.

“Markie, fuck me already, please,” Hyuck whines, and Mark certainly can’t say no to that. Sitting up on her knees slightly, she lines herself up to Hyuck’s entrance and starts pushing in, trying to go slowly. Hyuck moans and lifts her hips up, aiding the slide and forcing a few more inches in. Mark grabs Hyuck’s hips and thrusts in steadily up until the hilt, watching intently as Hyuck’s eyes flutter shut and her lips part.

“ _ Oh _ , yeah,” Hyuck breathes, wrapping her legs around Mark’s waist and digging her heels into her back. Mark gets the message and starts to move, rocking her hips gently inside of Hyuck. She’s torn between looking down to see the way Hyuck’s pussy swallows up the cock with every thrust, or looking at how Hyuck is already blushing and panting, gazing at Mark through lidded eyes.

“Harder,” Hyuck commands, her voice breathy. “I wanna feel you tomorrow, babe.”

“God,” Mark groans, beginning to pick up a faster, rougher pace. It makes Hyuck gasp, scraping her blunt nails down Mark’s back. Mark leans forward onto her arms to get better leverage, and Hyuck practically cries out at the change in angle.

“ _ Fuck _ , Mark, ’s so deep, so good for me,” Hyuck whimpers, throwing her head back in ecstasy. The marks on her exposed neck are already beginning to fade, so Mark leans in to suck and bite over them again, throwing in a really deep thrust every now and then so she can feel Hyuck’s throat vibrate as she moans shamelessly.

“Feels good?” Mark murmurs against the column of Hyuck’s throat.

“S-so good,” Hyuck pants out, between the soft  _ ah-ah-ah _ s that are punched out of her with every harsh thrust. “I didn’t know you could give dick like this, fuck.”

“I didn’t know you could take it like this,” Mark counters, and she can  _ feel  _ how tight Hyuck gets at that, by the way it gets harder to move in and out of her.

“You’re fucking hot,” Hyuck whines. “I’m —  _ fuck _ , like that, yeah! — it feels so good, Mark, I can’t…”

Mark just buries her face into Hyuck’s neck and groans, overwhelmed by how turned on she is even though she hasn’t been touched. Actually, the fact that she hasn’t been touched just makes her even more worked up; every time the hard base of the dildo brushes her clit it makes her fuck into Hyuck  _ hard _ , chasing that feeling again.

Even if she wasn’t getting any pleasure out of this at all, she’s sure she’d be happy to fuck Hyuck until her knees collapses. She’s so  _ beautiful  _ like this, flushed and whiny and lax, babbling senselessly as Mark’s dick makes her lose her mind. It’s so different from the way she usually is, witty and bossy and impenetrable, and Mark fucking loves being able to turn her into a mess like this. She feels completely undone herself, sore and a little tired from all the exertion, but unwilling to stop making Hyuck feel this good.

Fortunately for her thigh muscles, it’s not long before Hyuck gasps out, “Markie, baby, I’m so close, please…”

“Please what?” Mark asks, snapping her hips at a dirty pace that makes Hyuck’s eyes roll back in her head. 

“Just don’t stop,” Hyuck pleads, her breathing coming rapidly now. “And k- kiss me?”

Mark doesn’t hesitate before leaning down to kiss Hyuck open-mouthed, never slowing down her hips for a moment. As they make out sloppily Hyuck begins to whimper, making Mark pull back a little. She’s greeted with the sight of Hyuck cupping her tits, pinching and rubbing at her sensitive nipples.

“God, Hyuck,” Mark breathes reverently, leaning back on her heels to watch the way Hyuck’s tits bounce as Mark rails her relentlessly. Mark can almost see her orgasm building in the way her body starts to stiffen up like a coil, tighter and tighter until her peak finally breaks. Crying out high-pitched moans that vaguely resemble Mark’s name, Hyuck comes  _ hard _ , wrapping her legs tight around Mark and forcing her all the way into her pussy. Although Hyuck gets so tight that it’s hard to move, Mark continues fucking into her shallowly as she shakes and trembles, riding out her orgasm with Mark deep inside her.

Finally Hyuck exhales a long, shaky breath and goes lax, all the tension seeping out of her limbs. Mark stills for a moment, taking the time to watch how gorgeous Hyuck looks right now, like a glowing, rosy-cheeked goddess. 

But then Hyuck opens her eyes, murmurs “don’t stop,” and then reaches down to grab the base of the dildo, her fingers seemingly searching for something—

“Oh, fuck!” Mark chokes out when Hyuck hits a button and the dildo begins to vibrate at a high speed, the rapid pulse on her neglected clit feeling more intense than anything she’s ever felt. She moans brokenly, her hips fucking up to chase the buzz, and it makes Hyuck whimper a little as Mark goes back to fucking her pussy raw, even harder this time as she tries to rub herself to completion.

Considering how ridiculously turned on Mark’s been this entire time, it only takes a few minutes of thrusting her clit against the vibrating base before she feels her orgasm build in her stomach, white hot and lightning fast. She buries her face in Hyuck’s tits when she comes, biting down senselessly at the soft skin to ground herself through what’s probably the most intense orgasm she’s probably ever had, lighting up her entire body. Hyuck holds Mark tight while she fucks her through it, stroking her back and petting her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

Eventually the powerful vibrations become more painful than pleasurable, and Mark barely has the presence of mind to turn the vibrator off before she pulls out of Hyuck and flops down on top of her, feeling completely boneless. Hyuck just giggles, pulling her closer.

“You don’t wanna take that off?” Hyuck asks.

“You’re gonna have to do it for me,” Mark murmurs, her eyes already drooping closed.

“Big baby,” Hyuck scoffs, but she takes the harness off of Mark with gentle care. Mark must drift off for a few moments because when she next blinks her eyes open, Hyuck’s the one lying on top of her and they’re both under Hyuck’s duvet with the lights off.

“Hi,” Mark says, and Hyuck looks up at her from where her head’s laying on Mark’s chest.

“So you’re back in the land of the waking,” she teases.

“Not for long, I’m afraid,” Mark says apologetically. “That wore me out, shit.”

“I would imagine,” Hyuck laughs, rubbing Mark’s stomach soothingly. “You did a great job, baby,  _ really  _ great. You deserve a good sleep.”

Mark smiles shyly at Hyuck’s praise, kissing the top of her head. “Sorry we won’t get to do movie night like you planned.”

“We can always do that tomorrow,” Hyuck says, nestling her head comfortably against Mark’s shoulder.

_ Tomorrow _ , Mark thinks, already slipping back into sleep. Tomorrow, they’ll have the whole day to spend together, to kiss and eat and fuck and cuddle and just  _ be  _ with one another, without a care in the world. Right before Mark slips into a blissful sleep, she thinks that she could get used to many more tomorrows with Hyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> :D as always pls let me know if u enjoyed!! comments are my lifeblood and 100% my inspiration to keep writing this self indulgent ass 'verse


End file.
